barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm
Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm is a Barney Home Video that was released on VHS on March 21, 2000 and released on DVD on March 28, 2000. On March 15, 2011, it was re-released under a different title, "Mother Goose Collection". Plot Emily is struggling on writing an original rhyme for school. So, Mother Goose drops by and shows her that you can make rhymes off anything you see. Mother Goose even takes Barney and the kids to The Land of Mother Goose. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) (cameo) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) Song/Poem List #Barney Theme Song #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Hey Diddle Diddle #I'm Mother Goose #Here Sits the Lord Mayor #Daffy-Down-Dilly #London Bridge #The Coachman #Peter Piper #Humpty Dumpty #The Clock #To Market, To Market #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/Little Boy Blue/Little Bo Peep/Mary Had a Little Lamb #This is the House that Jack Built #The Land of Mother Goose #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Goosey, Goose Gander #Little Miss Muffet #Jack Be Nimble #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe #Simple Simon #A Tisket, A Tasket #There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl #Just Like Me #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pease Porridge Hot/Hot Cross Buns/Hot Boiled Beans/The Queen of Hearts/Pat-A-Cake/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise) #Old King Cole #I Saw A Bluebird #I Gave Ice Cream To A Whale #1 Step, 2 Steps, 3 Steps #Mr. Elephant, Big and Grey #Smiles Are Like Sunshine #I Love You #Roses are Red Trivia ' ' ''' *This video marks: **The last home video to feature Bob West voicing Barney. Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever would take over in the next video, "Barney's Super Singing Circus". However, Bob West's voice can still be heard in Barney's Musical Castle". **The first home video in which Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette appear in. *At total of 44 songs/rhymes (including each song in the medley), this home video contains the most amount of songs and rhymes. *Robert wears the same shirt in Birthday Olé. *Unlike its Barney & Friends counterpart (A "Little" Mother Goose), this home video contained Scooter & Ms. Etta's rhymes, Mother Goose land, and a different arrangement of "I Love You" (the episode used Seasons 5-6's version of "I Love You"). *In the 2011 re-release of this video, the "Barney Home Video" title on the opening silhouette for the Barney Theme Song was removed, and the title card was changed to "Mother Goose Stories". Also, a Bonus Music CD was included. *When the coloring/activity book "Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose" was included in the 2011 rerelease, the "Celebrating 10 Years" logo, from the original release of the pad/book, was not removed for this reprint. *In this video, Stella's clock from the video, "It's Time for Counting" makes a cameo reappearance during "The Clock". *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, "Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time" (along with "Rock with Barney"). *This video was also included on the 6 Barney DVD learning pack. Releases 51HF5FPQCZL.jpg|Original VHS Release (2000) e03cb0e2-f890-11e2-8abf-005056b70bb8.jpg|DVD Re-Release (2011) Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:2000 Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Season 6 Videos